Homework Break
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: Naruto is bored while doing homework and decides to text his boyfriend Sasuke with unexpected results. NaruSasu


Another RP between Skully and I, phone texting during the day cause we're dorks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/n: recently I've started posting Skully and my rp's so, this is another one, us phone texting during the day cause we're dorks.

I thought about doing one of these a long time ago but it wasn't till ahjareyn started posting her's and Ladelle's that we were inspired to do the same.

ahh, phone texting takes a while, and don't mind the lack of proper spelling and punctuation, cause yeah, takes too long to text all that stuff

**Naruto:** How's it goin?

**Sasuke:** Boring. I thought you were in class. Or did you decide to skip again?

**Naruto:** I went to class, food now

**Sasuke:** Is that stomach of yours ever full? Or did I spoil you that much?

**Naruto:** I haven't eaten since noon and yeah, I guess ya did

**Sasuke:** :Snirk: I'll just have to spoil you again when you get here.

**Naruto:** Mm can't wait. You can make me food again too

**Sasuke:** I was talking about food. Good to see that part of your brain still works. smirk and yes, I'll spoil.

**Naruto:** Spoil me rotten :heart: Anyway, what did you say you were doin?

**Sasuke:** Mmm :Snirk: I'll more than spoil you rotten, I didn't say what I was doing.

**Naruto:** hehe, well then… what are u doin?

**Sasuke:** Just sitting here. Txting you.

**Naruto:** Well that's boring. Maybe I should come spice up yur life

**Sasuke:** You should. It's painfully dull here without you.

**Naruto:** O rly? Well I still have a bit of homework to do. Can yu wait til then?

**Sasuke:** I suppose I can. Is not like I have amy where to be.

**Naruto:** That's a lot of typos… are yu drunk?

**Sasuke:** No. Your cat thinks my lap is her bed. You know I'd never get drunk on my own, cause you remember what happens.

**Naruto:** My cat? Yur the one who went back the next day to get her. And no, I dunno wut happens

**Sasuke:** Hn. Not good things happen when I'm drunk alone.

**Naruto:** Well what happens when I'm there?

**Sasuke:** :snirk: What do you think would happen? Cause you'd be drinking with me

**Naruto:** Quit being…. Whatever. jeez

**Sasuke:** I was tearing, usuratonkachi

**Naruto:** Tearing… paper?

**Sasuke:** Teasing.

**Naruto:** You tease too much at the wrong times

**Sasuke:** . . . you totally missed the tone of that text

**Naruto:** …what?

**Sasuke:** Nvm. It loses meaning if I have to explain it, dobe.

**Naruto:** …K. I finished foods… wish I had desert

**Sasuke:** You'll have to wait for it, cause I'm stuck here. …What happened to homework?

**Naruto:** I didn't mean you, but that works too. :heart: I'm still working on it.

**Sasuke:** :snort:

**Naruto:** Don't snort at me. Not my fault you're such a good distraction.

**Sasuke:** Mmm. I could be MORE of a distraction

**Naruto:** You could be. I'm done now, but would still appreciate some distractin

**Sasuke:** Mmm. What would you like as your distraction?

**Naruto:** Was that question necessary?

**Sasuke:** Well you want me to distract with boring conversation? Or with something more interesting?

**Naruto:** I mean really… all these questions are dumb… of course something interesting.

**Sasuke:** Hn. Then YOU make the conversation cause im the socially retarded one.

**Naruto:** Well I still want kisses

**Sasuke:** Theyre right here. My lips miss yours…. Among other things, and dont you dare pervert that

**Naruto:** …too late

**Sasuke:** Mm well I miss that too. It's not the same without you

**Naruto:** I miss it too wait.. not the same? What are you doing? :eyes:

**Sasuke:** :snirks: Mmm, nothing right now, but you know me, I can only be abstinent for so long, I had to relive myself somehow

**Naruto:** Mmm tell me more :heart:

**Sasuke:** Mmm what do you want to know? How the things I have dont compare to u? Or how I moan your name when I make myself cum, sometimes even while youre on the other end of the phone asleep?

**Naruto:** Seriously? I miss out on that? Damn, tell me everything  
**Naruto:** Well Mr. Lucky, I have a roommate so my relief times are limited. Plus lemme tell you how much I love travling a bilion miles to my dorm

**Sasuke:** snirk I dont have enough time to tell you how much my body craves for you and your touch, how a vibrator is a lame replacement for you, mmm fuck…

**Naruto:** Damnit, it just became harder to walk….keep going. Tell me what you miss

**Sasuke:** Mm I miss your warmth, your lips on my neck, your hands on my skin…fuck! I miss your body over mine and that hungry look in your eyes when you look at me, the lust in them when we fuck…

**Naruto:** Mhmm..what do you do without it?

**Sasuke:** Mmm :snirk: I climb under the covers, slowly work myself till im hard, but its never as hard as you can make me. I stroke myself while I imagine youre here, watching me, those beautiful blue eyes locked on the vibrator as I slide it in…

**Naruto:** Fuck, I hate having a roommate… you have that vibrator with you now?

**Sasuke:** Mmm. You'd like that wouldn't you?

**Naruto:** You know I would. So do you have it?

**Sasuke:** Getting it now...  
**Sasuke:** What would you like me to do, Mm?

**Naruto:** Mmm what DON'T I want you to do… let's start with you rubbing yourself though your pants with it

**Sasuke:** Mmm…alright… your lucky im even wearing pants right now… what now? You already had me hard with the questions…

**Naruto:** Make sure it's on… and don't move anything but your hand…

**Sasuke:** Don't you wish you could hear me? Amm… making me tease myself…

**Naruto:** I do… so bad.. tell me how bad you want it in you

**Sasuke:** Mmm bad enough Ive already unbuttoned my pants… haah god I cant keep my hips stil...I miss your cock so fucking much…feeling you hit deep inside…

**Naruto:** god I miss those impatient thrusts of yours…keep going but you can take your pants off

**Sasuke:** No underwear…mmm feels good against my cock…wish it was yours… what do you want me to do now? I'm getting impatient, I would already have you pounding me into the bed

**Naruto:** mmm I know you would… now touch yourself liek I would… tweak your nipples, pinch your neck…

**Sasuke:** mmm god I miss your mouth on me, your hands all over my body…mmm stroking myself now, vibrator teasing my ass…my neck feels bare, nipples…mnggh

**Naruto:** keep doing that…fuck I wish I was there to watch you, hear you, do more to you….my hand can never feel as good as you clenched around me

**Sasuke:** shiit, im gonna cum soon and it's not even in… the thought of you watching me…fuck… doing this to me… ahh..

**Naruto:** Fuck what I would give you bend you over right now…go ahead and slide it in slowly..very slowly

**Sasuke:** Mnahh… fuck I wish this was you inside me….gnnaah…feels so ggood…

**Naruto:** Nnhh..push it in harder…faster….slam it in til you scream my name. God im so close Sasuke

**Sasuke:** Shiiit… god I wish you were fucking me into the bed. Gnah, its on high, in so deep….mnnhaaah! Fuck…Naruto!

**Naruto:** gah…did you cum? Cause I did…so fucking hard

**Sasuke:** Mmm, I did. Im still trying to catch my breath…fuck that was…I wish you were here, youd see my covered in my own cum

**Naruto:** shit, I wanna see that, damn you for being so hot :heart:

**Sasuke:** mmm, id be licking you clean right now

**Naruto:** and I'd yank you up to lick you lips before I laid the most amazing kiss of your life on your lips

**Sasuke:** smirk every kiss from you is the best on of my life :heart:

**Naruto:** Every moment with you is the best of mine :heart:

**Sasuke:** Thought you said you werent 'romantical'?

**Naruto:** Pfft, Im tired, you wore me out over the PHONE

**Sasuke:** smirk Good.

**Naruto:** I need sleep, callin you…


End file.
